


Старший

by Siimes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes/pseuds/Siimes
Summary: Он не друг и не товарищ. Он такой же, как ты, только старший.





	Старший

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: король под горой  
> Предупреждения: ООС  
> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора

Вначале Маркус собирался потрясти за ухо обнаглевшего первокурсника, не понятно для чего забравшего ящик с мячами, и пинком под зад вышибить с поля. Но потом он увидел, с какой удивительной для его субтильного телосложения точностью тот лупил битой по бладжеру, и решил пока не пороть горячку. Малец тем временем со звонким стуком отправил сердито жужжащий мяч ровно по центру между левым и средним столбами. Маркус одобрительно кивнул и, перехватив удобней метлу, решительно зашагал в сторону мальчика.

— Отставь локоть и не долби с такой силой: ещё пара-тройка ударов, и ты просто вывихнешь запястье, — зычно окликнул он первокурсника.

Мальчик вздрогнул от неожиданности и одним прыжком развернулся на звук голоса. Его свёрнутая мантия лежала рядом с ящиком, на школьной сумке, из которой торчал кусочек серого джемпера. Галстук, видимо, он убрал туда же, поэтому опознать факультет мальчика было бы непросто, однако _этот_ первокурсник не нуждался в представлении. Широко распахнув глаза, на Маркуса испуганно таращился Гарри Поттер.

— Дай сюда биту, сопляк, покажу, как надо бить, — опустив метлу на поле, велел Маркус, но не получил ответа. Поттер, замерев на месте, пялился на него так, будто ожидал, что высоченный слизеринский капитан сейчас откусит ему голову. — Ну, живее! — рявкнул Маркус и требовательно протянул правую руку ладонью вверх, заслышав приближающийся бладжер. Поттер, наконец, отмер, быстро отдал биту и отступил на несколько шагов. — Один раз показываю.

Маркус перехватил биту удобней, встал в полуоборот к Поттеру и легко отправил бладжер в полёт через всё поле, чётко рассчитав несильный удар.

— Понял? — Дождавшись утвердительного кивка от настороженно глядящего Поттера, Маркус вернул ему биту, достал палочку и наколдовал вдалеке от них кольцо из золотых искр. — Тогда забей туда бладжер, — велел он и прищурился, оценивая, насколько внимательно слушал его Поттер.

Тот оказался благодарным учеником, и мяч влетел точно в искрящееся золотое кольцо. Флинт одобрительно кивнул, затем, подобравшись, прыгнул, ловя вернувшийся бладжер и тут же с силой прижимая его к себе, чтобы запихнуть обратно в ящик.

— Если слишком вымахаешь, чтобы оставаться ловцом, можешь смело пробоваться загонщиком, — выдохнул он, закрепляя ворчащий мяч на положенном месте. — А пока запомни, сопляк, младшим курсам запрещено в одиночку тренироваться на поле. Тем более, скоро стемнеет. — Маркус отряхнул штаны от прилипших травинок и выпрямился. — На кой тебе вообще бита, если тебя на место ловца взяли?

Поттер хмуро повертел в руках обозначенный инвентарь, всё ещё настороженно поглядывая на Маркуса.

— Мне нужно было подумать. У меня не всё получается на тренировках, — внезапно признался он Маркусу — видимо, пацана совсем припекло. — Я путаюсь во всех этих схемах Оливера и не сразу справляюсь с метлой.

— Сколько ты летаешь? — лениво спросил Маркус.

— Сколько чего? — непонимающе нахмурился Поттер. — Сколько времени на тренировках?

— Лет. Сколько лет ты летаешь? — уточнил Маркус.

— Нисколько.

Маркус моргнул.

Поттер пнул носком землю и пояснил:

— Первый раз я сел на метлу на уроке полётов.

— То есть, ты ждёшь, что меньше, чем за месяц, сможешь летать как Вронский? — Получив в ответ недоумевающий взгляд, Маркус тяжело вздохнул: новичкам из маггловских семей было непросто что-то объяснить. — Пусть Вуд расскажет тебе о характеристиках мётел, и попроси Хуч о паре факультативных занятий.

Поттер пожевал губами, задумчиво глядя на Маркуса:

— Зачем ты мне это говоришь? Я же из Гриффиндора.

— Затем, что я капитан. И мне насрать на то, с какого ты факультета. А ты, сопляк, сейчас возьмёшь своё барахло и уберёшь свою задницу с поля, — угрожающе произнёс Маркус, начав терять терпение, и рявкнул, внезапно шагнув к нему: — И не смей больше брать спортивный инвентарь без разрешения!

Поттер подпрыгнул от неожиданности, схватил в охапку свои вещи, выронив биту, и припустил в сторону замка. Маркус проводил его задумчивым взглядом и поднял метлу. Если гриффиндорская кошка так вцепилась в этого задохлика, что допустила первокурсника в факультетскую команду, значит, матчи будут очень интересными.

***

После отбоя мадам Помфри обычно покидала свой кабинет, убедившись, что её пациенты приняли все необходимые зелья и готовы ко сну. Поэтому Маркус не особенно беспокоился, что колдомедик неожиданно устроит внеплановую проверку своей вотчины и выставит его за дверь. Не торопясь, он подошёл к пустой кровати и сел на неё, закинув ноги прямо в ботинках на покрывало и прислонившись к спинке.

— Тебе что, мозги бладжером вышибло, сопляк, раз ты позволил этому придурку лечить тебя? — лениво прищурившись, поинтересовался Маркус у бледного Поттера, лежащего на соседней койке.

— Чего тебе надо, Флинт? — спросил Поттер и приподнялся на подушке, неловко опираясь на один локоть и настороженно глядя на него.

— Я знаю, как выглядит рука, когда сращивают кости. Но когда их нужно вырастить заново... Мерзкое зрелище, — осклабился Маркус, с развязным любопытством разглядывая пострадавшую руку Поттера, стараниями Локхарта ставшую похожей на распухшую макаронину.

— Вы продули, и ты пришёл издеваться надо мной, чтобы как-то отыграться? — ощетинился в ответ Поттер.

Маркус поморщился и скрестил в щиколотках ноги.

— Продули, — согласно кивнул он. — Малфой хорошо летает и по комплекции подходит на позицию ловца. Но пока он больше языком чешет, чем работает на команду. А вот ты — настоящий квиддичный игрок.

Поттер удивлённо вытаращился в ответ, приоткрыв рот и явно не зная, что на это сказать. Маркус вздохнул про себя — мелкий ещё не понимал, что ему, опытному капитану, было прекрасно видно талант и желание бороться за победу до конца в любом игроке вне зависимости от факультетской принадлежности. Собственно, поэтому он и решил заглянуть в больничное крыло: тощий гриффиндорский ловец оказался достойным противником. С таким Малфой будет из кожи вон лезть, чтобы победить.

— Ну, развлекайся — у тебя сегодня по расписанию весёлая ночка. — Маркус с ухмылкой ткнул пальцем в сторону «макаронины», по опыту зная ощущения от действия Костероста, и поднялся на ноги.

— Если не квиддич... Тогда ты из-за баллов в конце прошлого года? Когда мы сместили с первого места Слизерин, — не унимался Поттер, всё также непонимающе глядя на него.

— Баллов? — переспросил Маркус, нахмурившись. Затем он шагнул к кровати Поттера и отвесил ему щелчка по лбу рядом со шрамом в виде молнии. — Да насрать мне на баллы. Есть только квиддич.

Поттер отшатнулся от неожиданности, чуть не свалившись с кровати, и прижал ладонь ко лбу, а затем неожиданно улыбнулся Маркусу.

— Чего зубы скалишь, сопляк? — ласково поинтересовался Маркус.

Поттер на это прищурился и вскинул подбородок:

— А что, надо сначала разрешения спросить?

Маркус только диву дался: откуда храбрость взялась дерзить капитану? Он демонстративно медленно поднял руку для второго щелчка. Поттер понятливо юркнул под одеяло. Маркус скривился, развернулся и направился к выходу.

***

Отработки отняли драгоценное время для тренировок перед финальной игрой, так что, возможно, стоило подумать о необходимости дополнительной нагрузки для команды перед пасхальными каникулами. Отдыхать Маркусу особенно не хотелось, ведь это будет его последний школьный матч, который решит, получит ли он золотой билет — рекомендацию в любую команду Лиги.

— Зачем было притворяться дементорами?

Маркус отвлёкся от шнуровки квиддичных ботинок и поднял голову. В дверях раздевалки стоял Поттер и с хмурым видом разглядывал его.

— Ты от их вида в обморок валишься, — безразлично ответил Маркус, поднялся с лавки и постучал пяткой об пол, проверяя удобство шнуровки.

Затем он снял с крючка свою форменную зелёную мантию, надел её и теперь был полностью готов выйти на тренировку.

— Если бы ты знал, почему это происходит со мной, ты бы так не поступил, — сердито раздул ноздри Поттер.

— Да? Ну так расскажи мне, — вкрадчиво проговорил Маркус, шагнув в его сторону. Поттер уже не выглядел таким уверенным, но не сдвинулся с места. — Ты забыл, с кем разговариваешь, сопляк?

— Зачем ты тогда приходил в больничное крыло, Флинт? — не сдавался Поттер.

— Ты что же, решил, что я тебя пожалел? — презрительно скривился Маркус. — Ты так и не понял, что такое быть игроком, хотя и являешься им по своей сути. Зачем тогда тебе вообще квиддич?

— Я не понимаю...

— Какие, по-твоему, слизеринцы? — перебил его Маркус.

— Хитрые, коварные и бесчестные, — не задумываясь, выпалил Поттер.

Маркус скривился — ну конечно, что ещё мог сказать тупоголовый гриффиндорец?

— Слизеринцы добиваются поставленных целей, — медленно, словно объяснял слабоумному, проговорил Маркус. — Мне насрать, каким способом, но я буду идти к победе. А тебе уже пора бы научиться видеть дальше собственного носа и не молоть впустую языком. — Он без особых усилий приподнял Поттера за грудки и выставил за дверь. — Пошёл вон отсюда! — рявкнул Маркус, взял свою прислонённую к стене метлу и угрожающе двинулся на Поттера, тесня его к выходу.

Тот отшатнулся от неожиданности, попятился и торопливо выскочил наружу. Маркус зло сплюнул и, тяжело ступая, направился на поле.

***

Авроры полдня продержали Маркуса у себя, задавая ему бесконечные и, на их взгляд, каверзные вопросы, но так и не смогли ничего на него повесить, что дало бы им возможность для хотя бы косвенных обвинений. Задержанного Флинта просто физически не было в Англии, когда Волдеморт собирал своих сторонников. Добившись после выпуска хороших успехов в составе «Сенненских соколов», спустя два года, когда начались нападения, Маркус через агента подписал контракт с «Крыльями Карасьока» и, не увидевшись с семьёй и никому ничего не сказав, уехал в Норвегию. Так он обрубил всякую возможность втянуть себя в войну и отобрать свободу, которую давал ему квиддич. С норвежцами Маркусу пришлось играть во втором составе и из кожи вон лезть, доказывая, что он стоит потраченных на него денег и способен выучить их язык, чтобы понимать тренера и команду. Через два года Маркус узнал, что Волдеморт был побеждён и война закончилась. Как и контракт с «Крыльями». Маркус не стал его продлевать и вернулся в Англию, подав заявку на прохождение отбора в «Паддлмир Юнайтед». Норвежцы попрощались с ним довольно тепло и подарили на память сборник своих быличек о троллях. Маркус не понял, пошутили ли они так или вежливо показали, что он стал для них своим, — скандинавский юмор оказался очень специфичным, — но было приятно. Отборочные он прошёл, правда, пока его приняли только во второй состав. Но, видимо, кому-то пришлось не по душе, что выпускнику Слизерина дали зелёный свет, или просто после войны нервы были ещё на взводе — авроры появились перед Маркусом сразу после того, как он вышел на улицу с новенькой формой, и вежливо попросили пройти с ними. Они провозились с допросом полдня, но им пришлось отпустить задержанного и также вежливо извиниться. Маркус в ответ любезно объяснил, что они могут сделать со своими извинениями, забрал изъятые у него вещи и аппарировал на съёмную квартиру. Сейчас ему хотелось только повесить в шкаф новую форму и смыть с себя вонь Аврората. Но его мечтам не было суждено сбыться — тишину нарушил отрывистый стук дверного молотка. Маркус скрипнул зубами и мысленно пожелал неизвестному посетителю убраться куда подальше, но настырный гость не унимался. Не оставалось ничего другого, как с раздражением бросить сумку на пол и рывком распахнуть дверь.

— Кого ещё принесло на ночь глядя?! — рявкнул Маркус, затем, разглядев неожиданного визитёра, удивлённо моргнул и отступил на шаг. — Ты?..

— Я, — хмыкнул обнаружившийся на пороге Поттер.

— Откуда знаешь, где я живу? Я никому не говорил о своём приезде.

— Увидел тебя в Аврорате и спросил. Я же победитель Волдеморта, мне всё скажут, — с кривой ухмылкой ответил Поттер. — Позволишь зайти?

— Ну, входи, — Маркус посторонился и жестом пригласил гостя пройти в гостиную. — А ты вытянулся, сопляк, — проговорил он, критично окинув взглядом весьма подросшего с их последней встречи Поттера. — Не так чтобы сильно, ловцом ещё сгодишься, если вес не перебрал, — вон как в плечах раздался.

— Я больше не играю в квиддич, — перебил его Поттер. — Уже год как на метлу не садился.

Маркус прищурился, внимательней вглядываясь в визитёра. Что-то в нём ему совсем не нравилось, но он никак не мог уловить, что же именно изменилось в повзрослевшем Поттере, что совершенно не вязалось с образом того тощего мальца, который так упрямо и бесстрашно летел за снитчем.

— Ну так чего припёрся? — Маркус скрестил руки на груди, намеренно игнорируя законы гостеприимства и не предлагая визитёру чаю. — И что ты забыл в Аврорате?

— Допросы, слушания, — равнодушно ответил Поттер. — Нужно моё присутствие или показания. А через пару недель вступительные экзамены.

— Ты собираешься поступать на аврора? — удивился Маркус. — Зачем тебе это?

— Когда я решил так на пятом курсе, профессия аврора могла бы мне помочь в борьбе с Волдемортом, — пожал плечами Поттер.

— Но теперь ведь тебе это не нужно.

— Чего ты пристал к моей профессии? — внезапно зло выплюнул Поттер.

— Я?! — растерялся Маркус. — Это ты ввалился ко мне домой и всё ещё не ответил на мой вопрос, зачем пришёл!

— Ах, да, это... — Поттер успокоился также неожиданно, как и вспылил. — Ты так и не ответил мне нормально тогда, на третьем курсе, когда притворился дементором, чтобы я упал с метлы. Вы, слизеринцы, вообще не умеете нормально объяснять свои поступки. Это всё было только ради квиддича?

Маркус помедлил с ответом, задумчиво разглядывая Поттера. Ему показалось, что вопрос был задан не совсем тому слизеринцу и не совсем в той формулировке, в какой бы хотел Поттер. Вовсе не о квиддиче, а о чём-то другом, что теперь спросить невозможно или не у кого.

— Я всегда выхожу на поле только с одним желанием — победить. Иначе нельзя, — наконец спокойно ответил Маркус. — А тогда я слегка помешался на Кубке, — он позволил себе усмехнуться, иронично характеризуя степень своего увлечения призом. — Хорошо, признаю, я _сильно_ помешался. И Вуд, и я тогда совсем спятили с квиддичем. Для нас обоих это был последний год в школе и последний шанс хорошо зарекомендовать себя перед командами Лиги, выиграв Кубок как капитаны команд.

— Это оправдание? — приподнял брови Поттер.

— Это причины, — поправил его Маркус. — Если я ответил на твой вопрос, скажешь, зачем тебе Аврорат? Мне любопытно, тебя тогда так взбесили коварные слизеринцы, что ты решил посвятить жизнь их преследованию?

— Я никого не преследовал, — Поттер стиснул зубы и набычился. — Это меня всю жизнь преследовал ненормальный с манией величия и навязчивой идеей бессмертия. А теперь мне выслушивать семьи и давать показания против тех, кто сам выбрал, за кем ему идти.

— Ты думаешь, всем из них дали возможность выбирать? — Чем сильнее повышал голос начинавший злиться Поттер, тем тише и вкрадчивее говорил Маркус, чувствуя, что это поможет вытянуть из разошедшегося гостя всё.

— Я так _не_ думаю, — отрезал Поттер, — поэтому и хожу на эти слушания. А ты вообще сбежал, — он обвиняюще ткнул пальцем в сторону Маркуса, — так что у тебя нет права судить о чём-либо.

— Я же тебе говорил, для меня есть только квиддич. Я не хотел, чтобы меня как чистокровного втянули в войну. Я не хотел умирать.

— Я тоже не хотел!.. — крикнул Поттер и внезапно замолк. Глубоко вздохнув, будто успокаиваясь, он продолжил: — Но иначе было нельзя.

И тут Маркус, наконец, понял, что его насторожило в Поттере. В глазах мальчишки из воспоминаний Маркуса всегда ярко плескались эмоции. Это было и море обиды за обманутое хорошее отношение, когда он выскакивал из раздевалки. Это были и волны радости, что его навестили как равного — игрока в квиддич, который разделяет стремление к победе и страсть к полётам. В глазах же взрослого, стоящего сейчас перед Маркусом, все эмоции были словно наглухо скрыты завесой. Поттер ухмылялся, злился, кричал, и его голос был полон переживаний и звучал как обычно. Но его глаза были мертвы. Это открытие напугало Маркуса и отчего-то взбесило.

— Знаешь, я понял, зачем ты сюда пришёл, — медленно проговорил он, внимательно наблюдая за Поттером. — Тебя все достали, но ты не можешь послать их к мерлиновой бабушке. Потому что это друзья, преподаватели, боевые товарищи, горюющие... А я не друг и не товарищ. Ты можешь мне всё высказать, тем более и повод имеется, и мне от тебя ничего не нужно.

— Ты так говоришь, будто знаешь меня, — зло процедил Поттер и сощурился. — Как и все остальные. Что для меня будет лучше, что мне сказать, а что нет. Но ты ничего обо мне не знаешь. Ты капитан и представляешь, что такое ответственность за команду. Но ты понятия не имеешь, какого это, вести на смерть своих друзей. Для меня расписали всю мою жизнь, что я должен сделать и каким должен быть. И я постоянно всем кругом что-то должен: слушать, вспоминать, осуждать, доказывать... — Поттер уже не выплёвывал злые обвинения, а почти выдавливал из себя каждое слово, тяжело дыша и часто моргая. — Я устал. Я отдал всё. И стольких потерял, кто у меня был... Сириус, Хедвиг, Добби, Фред, Ремус... Я пошёл туда один. Потому что так было нужно. Я умер за вас. Сам. Один. Что ещё вам нужно?

Он замолчал, буравя Маркуса тяжёлым мёртвым взглядом, будто чего-то ждал или о чём-то безмолвно просил.

— Поттер, — негромко позвал Маркус, впервые обратившись к нему по фамилии.

И тот, будто расслышав в его интонациях что-то нужное, наконец опустил веки, ссутулился и скривил губы, словно собирался расплакаться, но вместо этого закрыл лицо рукавом и глухо завыл на одной ноте. От его безнадёжного воя Маркусу стало так тоскливо, как если бы на месте этого уставшего мальчишки перед ним появился дементор.

— Поттер, — снова позвал Маркус и шагнул к нему. — Можно, Поттер. — Он положил ему ладонь за затылок и тяжело надавил, заставляя наклониться вперёд и уткнуться лбом к себе в ключицу. — Тебе можно.

Поттер в ответ всхлипнул, прервав вой, и с захлёбываниями разрыдался, вцепившись в рубашку Маркуса и выплёскивая, наконец, горечь, боль, тоску, страх, одиночество и обиду. Словно ждал этого разрешения отпустить себя.

— Вот же навязался на мою голову, — проворчал Маркус, дождавшись, когда пройдут первые волны истерики. — Нужно было тогда сразу прогнать тебя с поля, а не показывать, как бить по бладжеру. Ну всё, хорош сопли по мне размазывать! — велел он, несильно потянув Поттера за ухо. Тот, икнув, выпрямился и, наконец, отпустил измятую рубашку. — Сядь на диван, сейчас воды тебе принесу.

— А чего же не прогнал? — прерывисто спросил Поттер, стуча зубами по краю стакана, когда Маркус вернулся из кухни.

— Сказал же, я капитан. А ты был _младшим_ , — выделил Маркус, опускаясь в кресло напротив. — Особой причины нет. Это был просто... инстинкт.

— Какие слова ты знаешь, — слабо усмехнулся Поттер, поставил пустой стакан на пол рядом с диваном и откинул голову на спинку, устало закрывая глаза.

— Захлопнись, сопляк, — беззлобно ответил Маркус. — И я всё же был прав: объекта лучше для твоих воплей не нашлось бы.

Поттер наклонил голову на бок, открыл глаза и бросил короткий взгляд на Маркуса:

— Извини, Флинт, обвинять тебя в трусости было несправедливо. У меня это, наверное, уже привычка, — закончил он с грустной усмешкой.

Маркус в ответ поморщился и неопределённо мотнул головой — начинать такую тему не было смысла.

— Ну хорошо, мы выяснили, что всем от тебя что-то нужно, — проговорил он. — А ты сам? Чего _ты_ хочешь? Ну, кроме того, чтобы тебя оставили в покое.

— Я? — растерянно моргнул Поттер. — Уизли ждут, когда я женюсь на Джинни, — невпопад сказал он.

— А ты что же, не хочешь? — вопросительно приподнял брови Маркус.

— Почему не хочу? Я люблю Джинни.

— Понятия не имею, кто это, — равнодушно пожал плечами Маркус.

— Она младшая дочь в семье Уизли. И хорошо играет в квиддич, — подумав, добавил Поттер.

— Годится, — одобрительно кивнул Маркус. — Близнецы неплохо летали.

Поттер в ответ закатил глаза:

— У тебя и вправду один квиддич в голове. С тобой так никто встречаться не захочет.

— Что тебя заставляет так думать? — Маркус бросил на него снисходительный взгляд.

— Ты... что?.. — Поттер поднял голову и удивлённо вытаращился.

Маркус только коротко усмехнулся, наблюдая за экспрессией на его лице.

— Так, ты тут заночевать решил, великий мыслитель, или уже закончишь излагать свои проблемы?

Поттер моргнул.

— Ты о том, чего я хочу? — Он снова запрокинул голову назад и уставился в потолок блуждающим взглядом. — Гермиона хочет, чтобы я уже, наконец, привёл дом Сириуса в жилое состояние. Профессору Макгонагалл нужна помощь в Хогвартсе. Рон собирается сдавать вступительные экзамены в Аврорате вместе со мной. А я... Да, я хочу, чтобы меня оставили в покое. Чтобы... чтобы я был свободен.

— Наконец-то, — кивнул Маркус и прищурился. — Только мне всё равно, что с тобой. Станешь ли ты аврором или Министром магии.

Поттер поднял голову и сел прямо.

— Нет, тебе не всё равно, — медленно проговорил он, наставил на Маркуса указательный палец и почти по слогам добавил: — Тебе нас-рать.

И звонко расхохотался.

— Вот именно, — широко усмехнулся Маркус и неожиданно рявкнул: — А теперь поднял задницу с моего дивана и пошёл вон отсюда вместе со своими соплями и истериками!

— И я был рад тебя видеть, — нагло ухмыльнулся в ответ Поттер, перестав хохотать, но послушно встал на ноги и направился к двери. — А знаешь, ты тоже изменился, — задержался он на выходе.

Маркус покосился на столик рядом с диваном, где оставил прощальный подарок от норвежцев, и ухмыльнулся:

— Ага, стал троллем.

Поттер удивлённо моргнул, оглядел Маркуса и покачал головой.

— Псих, — резюмировал он и вышел на улицу.

— А сам-то, — проворчал Маркус, закрывая за ним дверь.

***

Маркусу не понадобилось много времени на адаптацию и знакомство с новой командой — второй состав ещё только набирался. Пробоваться приходили и новички, и уже успевшие до войны полетать игроки. Обычно отборочные проходили довольно спокойно, но сегодня в раздевалке царил небывалый ажиотаж по поводу предстоящего события. Пришедший на тренировку Маркус даже не успел снять мантию, как товарищи по команде увлекли его на поле.

— Кто хоть сегодня пробуется? — спросил он, увидав выстроившихся в шеренгу на траве рядом с выходом из раздевалки претендентов.

— Загонщики и ловцы, — ответил ему кто-то.

— А с чего такой шум? — удивился Маркус.

— Ну, отборочные будут что надо, — хмыкнул его сосед. — Как увидели, с кем именно из новеньких будут сегодня соревноваться, кто-то из них уже ушёл домой, даже не дожидаясь начала, кто-то ещё думает об этом, а остальные явно станут летать как в последний раз. Да ты во-он туда погляди, на крайнего справа, с «Молнией».

Маркус внимательней присмотрелся к лохматому и очень знакомому пареньку, на которого ему указали, и довольно усмехнулся.

— А на кого пробоваться будет? — продолжилась тем временем дискуссия рядом с Маркусом.

— В школе ловцом играл.

— Может, теперь загонщиком попробует?

— Чего?! С ума сошёл?

— Но почему бы и нет? Барри сказал, Ронни видел заявку, где была отмечена позиция загонщика. И тренер ещё специально положил её на самый верх стопки.

— Мало ли, чья это была заявка.

— Ну, вот сейчас и узнаем, чья.

Маркус закатил глаза — началось.

— Эй, сопляк! — зычно окликнул он, легко перекрывая гомон команды, владельца «Молнии», который вызвал такой ажиотаж. — Покажи нам интересную игру!

В ответ Маркус получил задиристую широкую улыбку и искры неподдельного задора в живых глазах Поттера.

Январь, 2017


End file.
